


Batgirl Saved My Life, Now No One Touches Her

by TottPaula



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Bruce Can Be Utterly Charming, F/M, Flirting, Love Triangles, Older Man/Younger Woman, Past Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottPaula/pseuds/TottPaula
Summary: Batgirl protects a father and son from a mob hit, both are family to crime boss Carmine Falcone."Batgirl, you saved our lives, thanks, I owe you!""You really don't owe me any--"She stares and recognizes exactly whose lives she's just protected. Falcone family members.She's assigned to the mob's 'Don't Harm' list by Boss Falcone himself, he's grateful for his family being spared, and now she's untouchable by Gotham's criminals.No one saw that coming, not even Batman.*****Some nights later, after a tiresome night, Barbara becomes brash and visits Bruce for a 'dinner break' during her patrol, she's -never- done that before. Maybe she intends to sneak a kiss (or two) before she leaves?Her mind wanders when she's exhausted. That's never good.Bruce is curious if there's something the beautiful redhead hungers for besides dinner?Bruce is intrigued, what -does- she expect?Not that he can't be charming, right?Barbara believes she's immune to his charms. But, is anyone though? After all, Bruce has a reputation to preserve.





	1. A child in danger

Gotham City.

Dark dirty and corrupt.

Long ruled by crime families.

In this city crime families come first.

Next the arch criminals.

Then the political factions.

Next are the police with the occasional assistance of vigilantes.

At the bottom of the heap are normal people who are still alive and trying to stay that way.

The boy delivering papers.

The girl willing to babysit.

The lady who rings up your groceries.

The man picking up the trash.

Just normal people in this godforsaken town living out another day.

Doctors, nurses, teachers, professors, people in all walks of life.

Just making it through the day here unscathed is a blessing.

 

It's eight in the morning and ten year old Joey junior is walking to school three short blocks from home.

It starts just like any other day.

Except today a felon is silently waiting for a certain man to pass by walking his kid to school.

An innocent boy, with a guilty father.

It's not the kid's fault, but he's meant to be collateral damage.

  
He's standing between the shooter and his father, and a bullet passing through his body would surely hit the father as well.

The felon rolls down the car window and takes careful aim at the boy's head, the same height as his father's heart. 

A dark figure watches silently from above and swoops down like an avenging angel knocking them both to the ground, as the sound of the shot is heard echoing just above. 

This particular angel doesn't care about the intention of the gunner.

Their job is to avert crimes, and to this end they have succeeded.

The man rises, the realization that he has been saved dawns on him.

His son is whole, he is whole.

"Wait a sec, Batgirl!  You just saved my life, and my son's life. I owe you... something."

"You really don't owe me..."

Recognition of who he is hits her...this is one of Carmine Falcone's sons. The child is Falcone's grandson.

"This is my mission, to help save lives. Today was simply your lucky day."

Joseph Falcone knew a hit was on his head, but he refused to live his life in fear.

He hadn't meant to put his son in danger.

If Batgirl hadn't been there until a few seconds later, he would be lying in a freshly dug grave right next to his boy.

Joseph was just being a dad walking his kid to school.  


	2. Burritos and cola in the park.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batgirl saved the lives of a connected man and his son.
> 
> Mobsters never forget.

 It was quiet in Gotham lately, and Barbara had skipped a few patrols to enjoy a rare day of sunshine with lunch in the park.

A loaded burrito and a Coke was her idea of a gourmet meal.

The burrito was scalding hot, and the Coke was icy. Perfect!

She read the headlines on her cell as she waited for her lunch to cool.

Her exploits of a few days ago held her gaze, it seemed as though a warning was sounded throughout the underground that Batgirl was on a 'golden do not touch' list handed down from head honcho Carmine Falcone himself.

His son Joseph was next in line to take over the family business when Carmine either retired or died.

Saving his life was apparently a huge deal, and a hit was ordered on anyone's head that harmed her.

This was crazy!

 

She texted Dick, laughing.

 

-Is this really a thing?

-Yup, Batgirl is golden for now, she saved Joe's ass.

-Srsly?

-😁 👍

 

Holy mother fuckers!

She just had to see this for herself. It sounded too good to be true.

 

 


	3. Being Golden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batgirl must be the luckiest hero in the city.

* * *

 Batgirl could hardly believe that she wasn't just having a fabulous dream.

Every time she intervened with a crime in progress, the criminals dropped their weapons and put up their hands in surrender.

Falcone's orders were law, even more so than any other law.

Criminals in Gotham were deathly afraid of incurring the wrath of Carmine Falcone.

She was quickly running out of zip ties, right now she was almost completely untouchable.

Batman became concerned, he'd never seen anything like this before.

"Batgirl, you haven't been harassed at all since Monday.  Just be careful, mobsters are some very moody sons of bitches."

"I'm always careful, but thanks. You know, it's really been quiet tonight, I could use a dinner break. Got any leftovers for me to pick at?"

"Are you inviting yourself to dinner?"

"Is that a problem? A girl has to eat, but nobody said that I have to eat alone."

"So, this is just about food?"

"What's wrong with asking for some company? I'm human, I get bored eating by myself. Do you always suspect an ulterior motive, even from me? I can always grab a burrito, geez, take it easy! I wasn't planning on kidnapping you, Bruce."

Bruce thought for a moment that she might mean something more than simply a dinner companion. "It is pretty slow, sure Barbara, come on by. What would you like for dinner?"

"Something simple, pizza and a salad maybe?"

"I haven't had pizza for dinner in ages, I'll order a pie, it should be here when you are. What kind of toppings?"

"Oh, now we're getting fancy! Pepperoni, if that's okay. Creamy Italian dressing too. "

"Fine, I'll see you here soon."

 

Bruce was probably overthinking her request.  Hm, she's getting pretty cocky, he thought. Was she hitting on me, or am I just imagining it? 

Maybe I wanted her to...

No that's crazy. We don't... do we?

Or ...?

Oh, it's just a pizza.

And maybe a bottle of wine.

Now, which wine goes well with Italian?'

 


	4. Dinner break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara asks to take a dinner break at the manor with Bruce. 
> 
> She says it's only supper, but Bruce reads something else into the situation.

* * *

 

It was just a meal, Barbara said, but Bruce thought that he read something between the lines that she wanted more than simply a dinner companion.

Barbara wasn't always that direct, but then neither was he. There was only one way to find out. He had to wait until she arrived.

It wasn't as though _he_ never made such innocent-sounding requests when he meant something more, but it seemed out of character coming from Barbara.

Sure she flirted, and secretly he really enjoyed it, but it never went past a few coy smiles and minor innuendos. Was he the prey here, or was his imagination simply running wild?

Or maybe there was a kind of tension between them, and he was secretly wishing for more than mere flirtation. She had never been this bold before to invite herself for dinner.

She was flirty, she had always had been, but it never went any further before he smashed it down fast. Maybe, just maybe, he was getting tired of running off and avoiding her all the time.

What was the worst thing that can happen? Gotham was at a lull after all.

 

He set the table in the kitchen, took out a bottle of good red wine and a pair of stem glasses. Casual plates and dinnerware.

Candles might imply too much, as though he was expecting something that she might not have been offering.

 

The pizza order arrived. He'd added a loaf of their cheese covered garlic bread to the order, thinking she might like that, and a serving of tiramisu. Barbara adored sweets.

He took out a few cans of cola from the refrigerator in case she wasn't in the mood for wine.

Soon he heard the sound of her heels clicking on the stairs.

"Hey there, Bruce, that smells delicious. What do I owe you, about fifteen dollars?"

 "No, I've got this. Hell, we've worked together so long, and I never even thought of asking if you wanted to eat something."

"Hmm, you never ask any of us over unless it was Alfred making Sunday dinner. Well, that is, me, anyway, though I don't exactly live here."

 "I've always been an asshole like that. Can I apologize?"

Barbara was really worried, was Bruce now actually interested in her after all? She was afraid to investigate that possibility.

She wasn't exactly his usual type for dinner dates, and that was exactly what this felt like, right down to the bottle of wine on the table.

 "You know, all I meant was a shared meal, right?" She tilted her head in that questioning way she had.

 "Um, sure, of course, I knew that," he seemed to answer too quickly.

 "I can still go out and get a burrito for myself if you're uncomfortable," she offered.

"Just sit down Barbara, let's eat before the salad gets warm and the pizza gets cold."

 

Barbara sat down and they ate in silence for a while. The food was really good, and she'd worked up an appetite running around on Gotham's rooftops, streets, and alleys.

 She had to ask, just to clear the air. "Bruce, be honest with me, did you think this was because I was hitting on you? Because if it was ..."

"It had momentarily crossed my mind. We do flirt with each other while we work," Bruce replied.

"You've made it very clear to me numerous times that anything like that is not tolerated anymore, so message received," Barbara answered succinctly.

Bruce looked almost disappointed and took a big bite of pizza.

"Do you want some wine though? It's a good vintage." Bruce poured two glasses and passed one to her.

Barbara took a sniff and an experimental taste. "This is unexpectedly good, very fruity and smooth. It's delicious." She took another, bigger sip, grinning.

He smiled, he took pride in his wine collection. "I'm glad you like it. It goes well with pizza. Would you like a refill?"

"Yes, please."

 


	5. Now what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner Q. and A.

* * *

 

"So all that you did was prevent their being shot?" Bruce enquired.

"Yes, by a trained sniper, but I had no idea who it was I was rescuing. I saw a gun trained on a school kid and my reflexes just took over. Not like it actually mattered who it was, but with kids, you know, I can't let them get hurt," Barbara answered thoughtfully.

"Mm, I've rescued my fair share of kids, I am familiar with the concept. On another subject, do you have room for dessert? I ordered a large tiramisu, there's plenty here to share." Bruce looked hopeful.

"Only if you'll let me make some tea, I like having a hot drink with dessert."

"How about more wine, Barbara? It would be a shame to waste the rest, it was fairly pricy."

 "It tasted expensive, it's a very good one. You wouldn't be trying to get me intoxicated, Bruce, by any chance, would you? "

 "What? That wouldn't be my first choice if I were, I'd use something stronger than wine."

 "Hm, like what?" she asked, curious.

"Maybe a fortified sweet brandy, or strong liquor."

 "I wouldn't know, you've never attempted to get me drunk before," she teased.

 "If I wanted any woman warming my bed, I don't need any mind-altering substances, I can be quite charming, or have you never seen me turn up my charm?"

 "Only from afar. Those fundraisers must be prime hunting for you!" she grinned, teasingly.

 "I'm wounded!" he answered, dramatically placing his hand on his heart.

 "I call bullshit. Remember I've seen you in hunting mode. I don't know what exactly you say to them, but it's very effective."

 He grinned at that. This was going to be fun. "Want to hear my best line?"

"Sure give me all that cheesiness." She was sure it was going to be even cheesier than Velveeta.

 "First I walk up to the woman with my big playboy grin on and say, _'Hi, I'm Bruce Wayne.'"_

 Barbara was on tenterhooks wondering what kind of cheesy crap came next.

"Yes? And...?" 

"What do you mean, _and?_ That's it, in a nutshell."

 "And that works? Seriously? There must be more to it! Maybe a wink, or a nod, or a pair of bedroom eyes." She couldn't believe that anyone would fall for that right into his bed!

 "You honestly don't think that I would make a woman swoon? Really?" he asked, his brow raised.

 "No, I really don't! You're teasing me somehow, leaving out something important, Bruce, but I can't quite place my finger on it."

Bruce rolled his eyes, he'd have to demonstrate this in person, after all, _it always works!_

 "Fine, don't believe me, Barbara, I'll just have to show you. Stand up here next to me... Just there, and look into my eyes as though you're some rich, bored debutante."

"It's never gonna work...! " she tried to say, her face daring him.

He lightly wrapped his arm around her waist and stared mesmerizingly into her eyes, and in a sultry voice that she'd _never_ heard him use, said, " _Hi, I'm Bruce Wayne... "_

His voice was as deep and rich as thick honey, this was even more powerful and convincing than his gravelly dark 'Batman' voice, making her shiver in all the best of ways!

Barbara felt entranced, she couldn't pull her gaze away from his, and she felt tingles and giddiness.

She couldn't speak or move, feeling completely bewitched.

She had no intention of pulling away, didn't want to move away, and wished to stay next to him forever...

She had never been on the receiving end of this different and  _charming_  version of Bruce, it felt so strange, as if she was drugged.

_"Huh? That... Does... Work...!"_

Her eyes were large, her heart was pounding, her face became flushed, and she was acutely aware of his arm around her.

His eyes were deep and dark and held her frozen to the spot. She felt a pleasant flutter between her legs, and her knees felt weak.

"Holy shit, you're dangerous! I... I can't believe this. Did you _use_ something on me?!? Sex pollen?" her eyes were large, unbelieving.

 He quirked his lips. "Just my charm, I warned you."

Barbara found that she was panting, nervous, and quite moist.  _Oh god!_ She now understood why women fell all over themselves.

 _"Wow... Just wow!"_ she muttered.

"You're tempted to kiss me, aren't you?" he asked smugly.

 "I, um, well, uh, maybe just a little tempted... not that I will," her resolve and restraint were seriously fading, and fast.  This felt like a damned superpower!

 

 


	6. Bewitched, Bothered, and Bewildered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara becomes a victim of Bruce's charm, and it totally has her in a daze.

* * *

 

 Barbara managed to pull her gaze away, but it had taken considerable amounts of her willpower.

Somehow this felt like a magnetic force, it was really difficult to resist him like this.

But did she actually want to resist him?

Was this some sort of mysterious carnal superpower?

She shook her head, trying to clear it.

"Okay, okay, I believe you, you're as charming as the devil himself. I've just never been on the receiving end. That's some powerful mojo you've got Bruce, whoa!"

"So you're sure this was just dinner and conversation, because, you know, I figure since my charm works on you, maybe I can tempt you over to the sofa for a bit of making out, unless of course, you happen to beg me for more." And again, that cocky grin of his!

It was maddening. And yet it made her quiver, too.

She recalled all the times she'd seriously flirted with him in the past, and he'd always brushed it off.

But this was a completely new side to the man that she was sure she knew well up until today.

She knew how easily he found women to warm his bed, but she thought it was because they chased after him.

Maybe he actually attracted them, too. Entranced them.

He was seriously good-looking, ridiculously wealthy, and built like an athlete. 

And as Bruce's alter ego of Batman, even female criminals tried to scale and mount him quite frequently. She'd witnessed that often enough! It gave her a slight feeling of jealousy.

The only deficit she could think of was that he never seemed to commit to only one woman.

That, and Catwoman. She wasn't sure why, but she never liked Selina very much. 

Maybe it **was** all based on Barbara's own jealousy. Selina wasn't shy about her sexuality, while Barbara was less direct in her approach.

Most of the time, anyway!

Well, the tiramisu could wait in the refrigerator, after all.

"Now that you mention it, the sofa does sound nice and cozy. Why don't we have dessert now, and eat the tiramisu later?"

Barbara smiled and tilted her face up to his, as he met her halfway and devoured her mouth, turning her knees to jelly and her nether regions to full on tingles.

 


	7. Oh! Hi...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after, guilt, and a raging hangover.

* * *

 

She awoke naked in a strange bed with a hangover, tangled in the sheets with a tall, dark-haired, well-built man.

Oh God, this wasn't Dick!

What had she done, and with whom?!

The sun shone brightly into the room but her companion in, well, she could only assume that it was lust, was still softly snoring beside her.

Someone had come in while they were deep asleep and opened the curtains, allowing the sun to join in her bewilderment. There was a covered breakfast tray and a pot of coffee left for them.

Her hair was a bird's nest of tangles obscuring her vision in a flame-colored drapery. 

She parted the curtains of hair and saw a powerful muscular back interlaced with scars, wide strong shoulders, and dark hair.

Oh no!

She couldn't have... Bruce?!

Shit, shit, shit!

She'd slept with him, and judging by the stickiness of the sheets, they had multiple encounters throughout a drunken night of lasciviousness.

She tried to clear her head, maybe the coffee would...

Coffee?!

Alfred!!

He must have been here to open the drapes and bring the breakfast tray!

Alfred hadn't kicked her out on her ass, he'd brought them both breakfast.

Did that mean Alfred actually approved of them as a couple, or he was simply doing his job, no matter his personal thoughts on the matter?

Had she just ruined her warm friendly relationship with Dick by sleeping with the man who on the most part raised him?

 **"Oh, my God! Oh, no, no, no, no!"** Barbara moaned out loud.

Bruce stirred and rolled towards her.

God, he was so beautiful.

"Regrets? You seemed to enjoy yourself last night judging by your cries of 'more' and the new scratches you gave me, not that I minded. We should have done that sooner, you're really hot," he grinned while playing with her hair.

He placed his hand on the side of her face and leaned in for a kiss.

Was this further proof of his sexual superpowers, because he could really kiss!

Barbara momentarily thought of stopping this, but his kiss made her dizzy with sudden waves of fresh desire.

It wasn't that she was completely innocent in all of this, she did have the idea of coming over and maybe stealing a kiss or three, but she had no idea it would end with the two of them in bed for the night!

Had she gone too far last night?

What must he be thinking about her?

She felt kind of slutty and dirty this morning, she wasn't usually like this at all!

She remembered bits of last night, though most of the details were fuzzy. 

"Bruce, I'm not usually like this! I...! she began to protest. His finger on her lips stopped her words of guilt.

"You didn't do anything wrong, you came over with certain intentions and I simply allowed and encouraged them.

I was becoming more exhausted from avoiding you and your flirting towards me, and it allowed us to have a wonderful night together. Don't worry, I used protection. And, by the way, you were magnificent," he said with a sensual smile.

"I was, huh? I've never been called that, thanks," she grinned, feeling less guilty.

 _"How about an instant replay before breakfast?"_ he murmured in her ear as his fingers caressed and aroused her.

His touch made her feel so filled with longing, she let him have his way with her again.

She justified it to herself, thinking that any damage has already been done by now, another turn with him wouldn't make it any worse, would it?

 She gave in to his control and felt herself melt back into his arms.

She guessed that her body was wiser than her. It felt so good, so natural to be with him like this.

 

 


	8. Whoops!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprised isn't the word he would have used.

 

* * *

As Barbara and Bruce settle down for another round there's a knock at the door immediately before Dick lets himself in, not waiting for permission.

He's excited to share Batgirl's hysterically entertaining 'predicament' with Bruce.

"Hey Bruce, did you hear about..."

He should have waited until he heard Bruce say 'come in', but he was anxious to share his news.

"Gosh, sorry, Bruce, I didn't realize you had company, I'll just..." Dick was about to excuse himself.

Then he recognized the ravishing redhead in Bruce's embrace as his eyes went wide.

"Babs?!?"

 "What?"

"I...?"

Dick couldn't put even two words together to express his surprise. 

 Dick was shocked at what he was seeing.

It was like watching a car wreck, he simply couldn't turn away.

His ex-girlfriend was in Bruce's bedroom, apparently naked beneath the sheets!

How the Hell had this happened?

He had to leave quickly, this was making his head spin, and he rushed out of the room feeling nauseous.

He wasn't sure how he felt about this, he and Barbara were still good friends, but seeing her with Bruce? That just didn't seem right at all.

He knew that she used to have a crush on Batman when she was younger, just like every other girl in Gotham, and Dick had thought that she would lose interest and outgrow that, but now sleeping with him?

How long had this been going on, or was this a one time fling?

And, did he even have a right to say anything at all to either one of them since their relationship was simply one of friendship now?

It felt so peculiar and disturbing.

 Barbara had only seen him after she heard his voice and turned around. She had no words to say, his presence had certainly shocked her into a rare silence as well. 

Bruce looked at her, but she thought it was to see if she was upset or not. He made no excuses for what they had done or made an attempt to follow Dick to explain his actions.

Dick would have to deal with this later on his own. 

Somehow the mood for fooling around was ruined. Barbara stepped into the bathroom and ran the water for the shower and stayed in there for a long time. 

Bruce didn't blame her, he might have done the same in her situation. 

He didn't expect Dick to be home this early.

Didn't expect him to barge in.

Didn't expect to be caught with Dick's ex-girlfriend in his bed.

This wasn't precisely what he had expected at all. 

He should check in on Barbara, she was hiding in the bathroom and was probably taking it all rather badly. 

He felt as though he had ruined things between his son and his ex-girlfriend, that wasn't what was supposed to happen.

It was just supposed to be a fun night between them, he didn't mean to hurt anyone.

He never meant to hurt anyone, it just comes out that way.

He had really fucked it up good between them all once again.

As usual. 


	9. I'm Sorry...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce messes up and tries his best to fix the problem with Barbara, Dick, and him.
> 
> This won't be easy.
> 
> Or will it be?

Bruce knocked on the door, "Barbara? Are you alright in there?"

He heard her sniffling and blowing her nose.

He continued, "Dick wasn't supposed to be home this early. If I'd known I would've locked the door."

Barbara answered quietly, "I'm not blaming you, it happened and I'm somewhat embarrassed. Not for what we did, because it was just wonderful, but because we were caught unexpectedly. That rarely happens to me. Actually, it only happened once to me back in high school. Back seat boogie in my boyfriend's car... We were caught by my dad!"

"I feel like a guilty teenager, but actually we did nothing wrong at all. Just frightened Dick to bits."

She finally giggled at that.

"He should know enough to knock on your door by now. Your reputation alone..."

"If you're feeling better come out of the bathroom and put on a robe then have some breakfast."

"Might as well, I think that's what I'm doing, it's certainly not worth crying over."

Barbara came out of the bathroom and Bruce hugged her to himself.

 

He set up breakfast and served her a plate, then poured her a coffee.

 


	10. Breakfast and secret comparisons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara doesn't regret being with Bruce, not for a single moment.
> 
> Her relationship with Dick had changed from being lovers to simply a warm friendship.
> 
> They hadn't actually been a couple for a few years.
> 
> But Bruce was a man, not a boy, and she needed a true man now. And what a man he was!
> 
> He was big strong and he was a fantastic lover, too. 
> 
> Not like Dick, who was, honestly, well, average and predictable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added some fun to this chapter.

"Let's put breakfast aside, for now, I'd much rather nibble on you than toast," with that Barbara locked the door and pushed him back onto the bed and climbed atop him.

"Oh, it's like that, is it? Two can play this game!" he smirked as he quickly grabbed her and flipped them both over, trapping both of her hands in a powerful grip.

"Now I've got you and I won't let go until you beg me!" he mockingly threatened.

He kissed her hard and his free hand came up to his mouth.

What was he up to?

He put a few fingers in his mouth and slowly drew them out, wetting them thoroughly as she gazed, wide-eyed, then slithering between her legs he penetrated deep inside of her and began fingering her wonderfully.

She gasped as his wet fingers slithered in and out of her, filling her completely.

He had her deliciously trapped beneath him, his legs locked around hers, her hands trapped by one huge hand locked around her wrists.

She struggled to increase the tension in her muscles, and he tightened his grip just enough to hold her in place.

It felt so good!

Her core was doing flip-flops as he played with her. She moaned as she began to throb, then arched her back to send his fingers deeper.

Oh God, he had her exactly where he wanted, and she loved it.

**"Bruce! Don't you dare stop, Mmm!"**

She had lost all control as he pushed and wriggled his meaty fingers within her, brushing against her G-spot until she peeled apart and screamed.

Sweat covered her from head to foot as her climax hit, leaving her chest heaving and eyes rolling up as she rapidly blinked. Her toes curled so hard that they cramped.

"Uungh!

So good!

Mmm!

Uh!

Uh!

Uh!

Uh!

 **Ohhhh**!"

He kissed her hard, and he continued watching her full climax because it was the hottest thing he had ever seen.

Fuck breakfast.

His lips began to slither down her body from her lips to her chin, her breasts, her belly, gently teasing her mound.

" _Please_!" She cried out as he teased her.

" _Please, Bruce_!"

She was so close to another climax, but he loved drawing it out, bringing her to a screaming finale.

 He loved taking control of her, and though she was pretending to struggle he knew it was going to enhance the experience.

He wanted to give her all the pleasure she could endure.

He loved that she let him have control, and he made sure it was worth it.

Watching her expression as her body pulsed beneath his.

As she approached her climax and gave herself over to him and the pleasure he gave to her.

Showing her what she was missing with a boy when she needed a well-rounded man skilled in the art of love.

A man who was capable of doing things to her that she never experienced before.

A man who would give her new levels of pleasure as he unearthed her deepest and darkest desires.

His tongue snaked out and teased her ginger muff.

She contorted trying to make him go where she wanted him, but he wouldn't be rushed as he tasted all of her -- her skin, her mound, her nipples...

" _Bruce! Mmm! You're such a tease!"_ She complained, as her body twisted beneath him.

"You're so sexy, I'm glad that you stayed over, Barbara, and happy I stopped avoiding your flirting. I must have been a real idiot to avoid you." 

"I'm glad you did too...Bruce."

He sped up to let her climax, he wanted to watch her lose her shit again. It got him so hot watching her emotions on her beautiful face.

She began to pulse and throb as her world exploded around his fingers. She moaned deeply as she came apart. Dear God, she thought, but he was a good lover.

He was right, her flirting had meant something after all. So why did he wait until now? She was gorgeous, she obviously wanted him, and she had dropped endless hints over and over, and was always glimpsing towards him and blushing.

He was stubborn, that's why.

Too damned stubborn.

 


	11. I should probably get going now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, they got caught in bed---
> 
> They weren't doing anything wrong were they? Might as well continue---
> 
> Some of Bruce's thoughts and feelings about Barbara.

Bruce had exhausted her more than even his training did, and that was remarkable. 

After breakfast and a shower, she expected to leave, but Bruce was of another mind, he couldn't get enough and convinced her to stay.

As long as he has those _charms_ , and had that special _mojo_ working, trying to leave didn't stand a chance.

She flipped them both over and mounted him, slowly lowering herself on his firmly erect member. God, but he felt huge! She shivered as he hit her g-spot at new depths, then she began slowly riding him feeling so sensual and so fucking _filled_.

He pulled her closer to nibble on her perfect tits, filling his mouth with them, licking biting and sucking hard on those pointy nipples of hers.

Squeezing her delicious ass.

Barbara didn't feel she was particularly well-endowed, but Bruce thought she was perfect.

Absolutely perfect. 

He wanted to watch her peel apart again and again,  her facial expressions and excitement made him lose control, and he let her ride him any which way she wanted. 

He never felt like this with his usual conquests, they were nothing like her, they were there to fill a lusty need.

Barbara was different, she didn't flirt for sport, or just to test her abilities.

If she flirted with you it meant something deeper, something real.

She wasn't a playgirl, she didn't throw herself at men or use lust as a means to an end as others often did. 

She wasn't a conquest, more like a rare gift.

He didn't want to take her for granted.

She meant more than that, he admired her, he adored her. 

So why did he avoid this feeling and deprive them both of what they both craved?

Was he afraid of losing his partner?

Was he afraid of losing the one person who balanced his vision?

Was he afraid of hurting her or hurting himself?

Maybe it was all of those reasons and more.

He would take a bullet for her in a heartbeat, and had multiple times. As she had done for him. 

As they made love he held her close, teased and pleasured her, holding back his own pleasure for her sake.

This wasn't a rough fuck on the roof or in a darkened alleyway, this went so much deeper, much deeper into his very soul, into his very heart.

She'd often accused him of being heartless, but his heart now felt filled to bursting. 

Was this love?

Was this lust?

Did it even need a label?

Perhaps labels can wait, making love is more important at the moment. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ending this here, leaving it open for another possible part.
> 
> Dick can deal with his own shit, he's with Kory now. 
> 
> Bruce realized holding back isn't always the best course, and Barbara was worth breaking his laws that were etched in stone.
> 
> Barbara loves this charming side of Bruce, Damn but he was worthy of an overnight sleepover.
> 
> And for now Gotham is a little quieter until the next costumed criminal breaks out, again.
> 
> Besides, they never did eat that tiramisu, sharing it in bed leaves many possibilities!
> 
> Delicious ones...yum.


End file.
